


this won't be the end of you

by giveemcoffeekid



Series: Coping With Far From Home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, I just cant deal with the post credit scene, I miss Tony Stark, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Running Away, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveemcoffeekid/pseuds/giveemcoffeekid
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERSPeter Parker is framed and exposed after the death of Mysterio. The boy with more guilt complexes than brain cells tries to trust his instincts and maybe, just maybe they actually help him find help.I just can't deal with Far From Home





	this won't be the end of you

“...is Peter Parker.” A picture of him smiling flickered over the Monitor facing the Times Square. 

_ Nonononononono! _ __  
Everything in his head was screaming, on fire and his heart wouldn’t catch up. He shares a quick, panicked glance with MJ before he runs. He doesn’t know exactly where he is headed but if Europe taught him one thing, then that he should trust his instincts.    
“Incoming call: Happy Hogan.” “Decline.” “Incoming call was declined. Would you like to hear the voicemail Happy Hogan left behind?” He hesitated for a second. “Yes.”    
Happy’s voice started playing. 

“Peter please come home right now, we have to figure this out. Fast.” Peter could hear his Aunt sobbing in the back, probably heartbroken over the fact that her nephew was a murderer. That is what he was right? He killed Beck. It was not only his fault but he  _ actively _ killed him and now he couldn’t even deny it. Not ever again.    
The world wouldn’t believe him, would they?    
He thought of the “civil war” of how the people reacted after the Avengers saved the world twice and yet made Captain America a war criminal.    
His mind was racing again.    
Peter wouldn’t go home, his instincts made him run.    
Away from Queens and New York. 

He did not know where he was running, but again he trusted his instincts.    
He was completely out of his mind and body.  His arms aching after slinging for so long and then his feet and leg hurting from walking, running.    
He actively tried to stay out of his mind by now. He didn’t even know how long he had been running by the time he collapsed to the ground. The sun was dawning to his left so he must have been running south. 

The woods seemed oddly familiar when he heard footsteps coming closer. It was not in Peter to get up and run or hide. To exhausted from running, too exhausted from his mind reeling behind his conscious and too exhausted from not eating or drinking in forever. Maybe he would just die right here and there. Whoever was getting closer, Peter would not stop them from doing anything. Even if he had wanted to. 

“Peter?” It's funny, that soft voice almost sounded like Pepper Potts-Stark. 

That was his last thought before darkness took over and greeted him into a dreamless state. 

The first thing he noticed was the steady beeping by his left side. He quickly realized it must be a heart monitor.  
Then, that fresh air was flooding the room, but it did not smell like New York. It smelled like forest and sun.  
If that made sense.  
He slowly blinked his eyes open, only to come face to face with a pair of curious, hazel eyes.  
It would be an understatement to say he was surprised since he should have sensed another human around and since these eyes looked painfully familiar. “You are up!” Cheered the owner of the eyes with a happy voice. Peter nodded slowly taking in the face of the girl and suddenly realization hit him. “Morgan?” He whispered with a hoarse voice. She smiled and nodded. “You finally came to visit Momma and me but why did you walk all the way and not take a jet?” Peter almost laughed at how she said Jet like it was just another public transport vehicle. The second realization hit him. “Wait I am in Georgia?!” Morgan nodded again. “Petey you should know that you walked here.” _  
_

_ Did I walk from fucking New York to Georgia in less than a day? Wait was it less than a day?!  _

  
“Morgan, maybe give Peter a little time to adjust himself.” Pepper came into the room, which Peter had identified as the guest room he had stayed in the last time (Tony’s funeral) too. “Mrs Potts-Stark I am so sorry I didn’t know where I was going and I am so sorry for disturbin-”   
He was cut off by Pepper hugging him tightly. “Peter you know you can call me Pepper and don’t be silly you would never disturb. Morgan and I love having you around.” She smiled softly at Peter who’s heart calmed down a little. “Thank you Mrs- Pepper.”  
Her smile got even softer. “Close enough huh?” He blushed and nodded.  
“Now Peter do you maybe want to tell me why you decided to run from New York to Georgia?”  
A stone seemed to appear in his stomach. “I...didn’t you see the news?” He huffed.  
“I am a killer and now the world knows. They know that I killed Mysterio and they think he tried to protect them from me! And they know who I am, they will find out about the people I know and love and they will hurt them Pepper I...can’t. I can’t deal with that. Them getting hurt or harassed because of me? I can’t deal with the guilt I am facing already and adding to that might kill me before anyone gets the chance to try.”  
Peter didn’t realize that he started crying throughout his rambling.  
He looked at his lap and how more and more tears hit the blanket below. Pepper took a deep breath.  
“Peter...nobody will believe that. The things Mysterio said? We can clear that. You still have Karen recording everything you do right? We can show the real footage, we will let the world know that you saved them from him. Not the other way around. And for your identity...I have no clue. PR Problems I can handle, hell I was Tony’s assistant for years. But that did not teach me how to keep an identity under covers…”  
There was a crooked smile on her face and a sad expression in her eyes. It visibly hurt her just thinking about what a pain in the ass Tony was.  
Had been. 

“I am sorry Pepper...I...should have just gone home but I freaked out and...I trusted my instincts to get me somewhere safe.”  
He whispered. Pepper’s hand took his chin and softly forced him to have eye contact with her.  
“Your instincts were right Peter. They brought you to the one person who can handle the worst PR nightmares and gives the best hugs.”  
During her last words, she pulled him into her arms and started to draw slow circles on his back.  
“You will be fine Peter Parker. PR won’t be the end of you. Maybe Happy once he got you back in one piece, but not PR.”  
She whispered and once she mentioned Happy he stiffened up again.  
“Oh f-fish I have to tell Happy and May where I am they will kill me oh no.”  
“Peter stay calm I had Friday contact them once I had you back here. They are on their way. You really need a break kid.” He huffed.  
“Last time I went on vacation I ended up fighting against a lunatic who even Tony thought was unstable.” Pepper smiled.  
“Oh yeah maybe you should...just be yourself for a few weeks. Be a teen and neighbourhood hero. I will take care of everything else or at least will have people take care of everything. Some videos and footages leak so easily these days.”  
She pondered as she pulled Peter in another hug.   
He would be okay, wouldn’t he?


End file.
